A Different Dawn
by one fairy7
Summary: A different leader, the same goal but a different method to achieve it how far away is the peace that they seek and what will they do to achieve it. Powerful Naruto, (Better summary inside)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo everyone**

 **Lately, I have been reading Akatsuki Naruto fics and I have decided to write my own *Please hold they applause***

 **Anyway In this story Naruto will not have the same parents, won't be Kurama's Jinchuuriki nor will he be from Konoha, he will also be older than cannon I'll be making him 18 the same as Itachi.**

 **Some Major changes to cannon, for example, no Uchiha massacre and Kushina survives along with her son Menma and Akatsuki's goal is different it's closer to Hanzo's goal before he became paranoid.**

 **Also, the Akatsuki wasn't founded by Obito or Madara.**

 **As for Naruto and his abilities well most will be revealed later. Naruto will have bloodlines, I already know the ones he will have so please don't ask me to add others.**

 **Anyway, nothing else to add so on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

Sitting behind a wooden desk and surrounded by paper was Tsunade Senju a beautiful woman with blonde hair and a diamond mark on her forehead who looked ready to kill something "Tch that pervert better hurry up or I'll punch him to Suna" She said aloud as she sorted through her paperwork occasionally taking a sip from her sake jug hidden under her desk. After an hour goes by Tsunade files away the rest of her paperwork and waits 'Pacetientally' for Jiraiya to turn up, as she waited for Tsunade Thought about all that had happened over the last couple of years, from the Kyuubi breaking the seal and attacking Konoha resulting in the beast getting split and sealed by Minato Namikaze who sealed one-half inside his own son Menma Uzumaki Namikaze and the other half inside his wife Kushina Uzumaki at the cost of his life.

 _"Luckily I was there to save Kushina-chan"_ After that incident she was made Hokage after her sensei practically forced her to take the hat after Minato's death, After that the village went back to normal Kushina raised Menma but closed herself up to everyone but her closest friends, The Uchiha tried to plan a coup, making the elders order their execution, not wanting her friend to die Kushina helped stop the coup by killing Fugaku the orchestrator of the coup.

 _"The elders weren't happy about that, not that anyone cares what those old fossils think"_ Her most recent memory was of the chunin exams, Menma had just finished kicking the arrogant Hyuga's ass and Sasuke with the training from his brother was about to beat Gaara but before he could a genjutsu covered the village and the sound/sand invasion had begun, the fighting lasted hours but in the end Konoha had won with Kushina tearing off both of Orochimaru's arms and Menma defeating Gaara with Gambunta, the leaf didn't escape unscathed Hiruzen Sarutobi lost an arm to the Kusanagi blade luckily she was there to counter the poison, now he is an advisor to the council.

 _"Good thing sensei survived without him the elders would run amok"_ Shacking her head of the memories Tsunade takes another mouthful of sake and waits. A few minutes later Tsunade feels a breeze "About time you pervert, you had better have a good excuse for keeping me late or so help me I'll make you train with Gai and lee for a week" Said Tsunade as she spun her chair around to see a slightly pale Jiraiya sitting on the windowsill. Jumping from the window, he looks at his teammate with a hurt expression.

"How many times must I tell you, Hime, I'm not a pervert I'm a SUPER PERVERT!" Exclaimed the sannin doing a weird pose only to get hit by a paperweight.

"Shut up pervert just tell me what was so damn important that you had to come here yourself!" Shouted Tsunade with a small tick mark on her forehead. Seeing as this was business Jiraiya got serious " It's Ame something has happened"

"What has Hanzo done now?" She asked Worried since Hanzo was one of the most powerful shinobi on earth even beating her and the other sannin easily in their youth.

"That's just it Hime Hanzo isn't the leader of Ame anymore he was overthrown three years ago!" Said Jiraiya shocking Tsunade that someone was capable of beating him.

"WHAT! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?" She yelled in shock.

"I don't know the full detail since Ame was on lock-down put according to rumor Hanzo had a student who was incredibly strong so strong Hanzo got paranoid that his student would turn on him so Hanzo attacked his student resulting in a large battle that Hanzo lost"

"I never thought I would hear of Hanzo's defeat, do we have any information on his student?"

"Nothing solid but there is something I found out and it's quite disturbing"

"What is it we need to know all we can about him in case he becomes a threat!" Said Tsunade worried about what the student of Hanzo could do.

"I found out he is young barley 18 years old" Jiraiya looked at Tsunade with a serious look in his eyes "hime he's barely out of puberty and he killed someone we couldn't even scratch"

"To be so young yet so powerful it reminds me of my grandfather era, Do we know his intentions?"

"Over the last three years, he kept Ame under lock-down so we know nothing of what was going on there during that time but two weeks ago Ame opened its borders once again"

"Hm this could be a good opportunity to gain a new ally, what do we know of Ame's forces? Asked Tsunade.

"Nothing Hime but I do suspect that they have grown"

"Hm I'll send the new Amekage a letter and hopefully, turn a possible enemy into a powerful ally" Said Tsunade who was about to start writing until her assistant Shizune walked in holding an envelope.

"Sorry to disturb you Tsunade-sama, Jiraiya-sama but this letter arrived for you," Said the black haired assistant, Taking the letter with Tsunade opens it and starts to read.

 _To The Gondaime Hokage Tsunade Senju_

 _Greeting Hokage-dono if I am correct this letter should arrive just after your teammate informs you about Ame and its current condition, Yes Jiraiya I knew you were inside Ame. Anyway, I invite you along with three guests to Ame, but please keep in mind that there will be other guests from other nations as I have invited the other kages so I expect you will getting a letter from the Kazekage soon._

 _I hope you will make it as I am looking forward to meeting you._

 _From The N_ _idaime_ _Amekage._

"Wait he knew I was there!? and how did he know I would be here to tell you!?" Exclaimed Jiraiya a little annoyed he was caught.

"Shizune how was this letter delivered?" Asked Tsunade looking at her student.

"It was rather strange I went to lunch and when I came back it was sitting on my desk"

"Strange very strange" Thinking for a moment Tsunade looks at her student "Shizune get me Uzumaki Menma and Uzumaki Kushina they along with Jiraiya will be going with me to Ame" Ordered Tsunade getting a salute from the woman who left to do as ordered.

"You sure about this Hime? Menma isn't exactly a diplomat neither is Kushina not to mention I need to run my spy network"

"Don't worry Jiraiya I have a good feeling about this" Said Tsunade with a smile.

"I was worried you would say that" Said Jiraiya with a sad look but quickly perked up "Maybe the Amekage will be a fan of my books!" And before Jiraiya knew it he was on course with the Suna dessert courtesy of Tsunade's fist.

 **A week later**

A week after receiving the Amekage's letter Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kushina and Menma were traveling towards Ame, one a lot more excited than the others "What's Ame like? do they have ramen? Are Ame the ninja strong? can I fight them? what if there is no ramen! my supply won't last more than a couple of days!" Said Menma talking like a child high on caffeine.

"Sochi I love you but if you don't shut up I'm going to ban ramen for a month" Threatened Kushina making Menma instantly shut up not wanting to lose his precious ramen.

"Finally, the brat shuts up I thought he was gonna talk forever" Said Jiraiya.

"Now that Menma is quite we need to talk about so important things so listen especially you Menma, Now The new Amekage is incredibly powerful so whatever you do antagonize him" She was about to continue but Menma interrupted.

"But Baa-chan I bet you and Ero-Sensei could kick his ass dattebayo!" Yelled Menma with a grin only to lose it when he saw the look Tsunade was giving him "Brat I will only tell you this once the Amekage was a student of Hanzo the salamander the man who beat me, Jiraiya and Orochimaru's all at once without break a sweat"

"Yeah but this guy isn't that Hanzo guy right so what does that matter?

"The Amekage became the leader of Ame by beating Hanzo in a fight, do you get what that means? the Amekage is stronger than the guy that throw the sannin around like ragdolls!" Said Tsunade making Menma pale at the thought of fighting someone like that since he couldn't even beat Kakashi.

"*Gulp* Gotcha Baa-chan don't piss off the powerful guy"

"I'm glad that finally sunk in, now for the rest of the information, The Amekage is very young around 18 years old" Said Tsunade shocking the two Uzumaki's at how young the Ame leader was "Also the other nations will be present at this meeting that means prepare for anything"

"What are you expecting to get out of this meeting Tsunade?" Asked Kushina

"If all goes well we could have a new ally for the leaf if not then hopefully we can get some information on Ame" Said Tsunade getting a nod from the redhead.

Spending the rest of the trip in silence the group reached the border of Ame unsealing their rain coats and putting them on they were about to enter when a deep voice stopped them.

"Unless you have a pass leave this is your only warning!"

looking for the voice, they saw a big man standing on a tree branch wearing a black cloak with red clouds on it with a straw hat that hides his face, along with a large bandaged bundle on his back. Stepping forward Tsunade shows the man the letter she received from the Amekage.

"Very well I shall escort you to the Amekage's tower where the others will meet," Said the man who started to run in the direction of the village, as they ran towards the village Menma looked at cloak the man was wearing and found it rather weird "Hey what's with the weird cloak?" Asked Menma making Tsunade mentally face palm and rethink bringing the brat.

If the man took offense they couldn't tell "This cloak shows that I'm one of the elite ninjas in this village only 9 others have cloaks like this" Answered the man getting a weird look from Menma "You only have 10 elite ninjas that's kinda lame don't you think?" Again Tsunade facepalmed only, this time, Jiraya and Kushina joined her.

"Haha, you got guts saying that kid and the elite in this village are something no over village can compare too" Laughed the man. Taking offense to this Menma shouted at the man "Oh yeah and what makes you 'elite' so special?" Mocked Menma

"Hahaha, the reason we are the elite kid is because every member is an S-rank Shinobi," Said the man laughing inwardly at the expressions on their faces.

 _"10 S-rank shinobi that is unheard of, with them alone most villages would be beaten, we need to tread carefully"_ Thought Tsunade.

"I take it that the Amekage is the leader of this group?" Asked Kushina who along with everyone saw the shiver that went down the man's spine "Leader-sama is at the top of the elite, any of us are allowed to challenge him for that title but after the last beating he gave all of us I don't think anyone willing to try I sure as hell aren't, I still have phantom pains from that and it was last year"

"What is this group called anyway?" Asked Menma.

"The Akatsuki," Said the cloaked man.

"Hm daybreak quite an unusual name" Said Jiraiya.

"Leader-sama's grandfather came up with the idea, a group that would show the world that light always wins or something like that I never really cared why we are called that I just care about are purpose"

"May I ask what is your group's purpose?" Asked Tsunade making the man smirk.

"I'll let leader-sama tell you that, now we are close to the village so get ready to meet Leader-sama," Said the man who picked up his speed. After 5 more minutes of running the group of leaf, ninjas saw a large metal gate with two guards inside a sign in booth and another four standing guard.

"Alright since you guys are expected there is not need to sign in so let's head straight for Leader-sama's tower," Said the man who got salutes from the guards who ran and opened the gate for them, as the group walked through the gate they al noticed that the rain had stopped falling surprising them since Ame was meant to be the country of eternal rain.

"If you're wondering about the rain Leader-sama controls the rain so he can stop it from falling whenever he wants and the people of Ame asked him to stop the constant rain so he stopped the rain from falling inside the village" Said the Akatsuki member shocking them that the man controlled the very weather of a country. Continuing to follow the man the group couldn't help but marvel at the city of metal every building look brand new and shiny and even with the cold metal you could feel a warmth from the place, What caught all of their eyes was a large tower in the center of the city it was at least twice the size of the Hokage tower.

"That is Leader-sama's tower, let's go the others should be arriving just about now" And with that the man ran towards the tower with the leaf shinobi tailing him. Arriving at the massive tower, the group were shown inside and taken to a waiting area were the other Kages and their guards were waiting.

The first group was from Sand with Gaara the fourth Kazekage and the one tails Jinchuuriki, his sister Temari, his brother Kankuro and Baki their old sensei.

The next group was from Kumo with Ay the Fourth Raikage, Killer bee his brother the eight tails Jinchuuriki, Yugito nii the two tails Jinchuuriki and Samui Killer bees student.

The third group was from Iwa with Onoki the third Tsuchikage, Kurotsuchi his granddaughter, Akatsuchi and Han the five tails Jinchuuriki

The fourth group was from Kiri with Yagura the fourth Mizukage and three tails Jinchuuriki, Ao, Mei Terumi and Chojuro.

The last group was a surprise to the Konoha group it was a group of Samurai from iron country lead by Mifune himself.

"About time you got here Hokage-dono, we have been waiting for you to arrive" Said Ay with a smirk.

"My apologize Raikage-dono not all of use are as fast as you"

"your damn right your aren't!" He exclaimed proudly

"Ahem if you are all finished I will show you to the meeting room," Said the man who escorted the Konoha team, following the man they were all lead into a large room with a round table with each of their village symbols above a chair, taking their seats the man spoke again.

"Leader-sama will be her shortly he is just finishing a meeting with the council," Said the man who gave a bow and left the room.

"Hm who does this 'Amekage' think he is making a real kage wait for him," Said Onoki with a frown not liking he has to wait.

"I agree he shouldn't keep real village leaders waiting" Said Ay smashing his arm on the table. Due to the noise of the table getting hit now one felt the door open.

"Calm down Raikage-dono I'm sure the Amekage has his reasons for the delay" Said Gaara in his normal calm voice.

"How right you are Kazekage-dono" Said a voice Al the changes and bodyguards turned to the door and nearly had a heart attack standing there was a copy of Madara Uchiha wearing exactly what the history book said a black body suit with red armour the only difference from the history books was the Akatsuki cloak that was left open and that his hair was a very dark red.

"M-Madara Uchiha!" Yelled a pale and sweating Onoki as he looked at the man that still caused him nightmares. Ignoring the shouting and the kages and guards getting into fight stances the Amekage took his seat at the front of the table.

"Sorry to disappoint you I'm not my ancestor my name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Senju and I am the Amekage"

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Naruto's ancestry will be looked into next chapter.**

 **Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Bye-bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo everyone**

 **Review responses.**

 **Hunter801: I hope you enjoy the story**

 **thor94: Let's face it every Naruto in fanfic is an OC if we didn't change anything there would be no point in writing.**

 **MoKhan97: I struggled to come up with a name for this fic so I'm glad you liked it and, Who doesn't like a good Op Naruto fic.**

 **Flamingpheonixlbj2: There is a reason that Naruto is in Ame but that will be revealed later.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto**

"How right you are Kazekage-dono" Said a voice all the Kage's and bodyguards turned to the door and nearly had a heart attack standing there was a copy of Madara Uchiha wearing exactly what the history book said a black body suit with red armour the only difference from the history books was the Akatsuki cloak that was left open and that his hair was a very dark red.

"M-Madara Uchiha!" Yelled a pale and sweating Onoki as he looked at the man that still caused him nightmares. Ignoring the shouting and the kages and guards getting into fight stances the Amekage took his seat at the front of the table.

"Sorry to disappoint you I'm not my ancestor my name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Senju and I am the Amekage"

"WHAT!" Exclaimed everyone in the room beside Naruto, even the normally stoic Gaara had his jaw on the floor.

"As I said my name is Naruto Uchiha Uzumaki Senju and I am the Amekage" Repeated Naruto with a raised eyebrow staring at the others shocked faces in confusion. Tsunade the first to get out of her shock glared at Naruto "Is this some kind of joke! there is no way that you are from any of those clans they are from Konoha not to mention two of those clans are nearly Extinct!"

"I can assure you Hokage-dono that I am from those clans" Said Naruto

"Lier you can't be from the Senju or the Uchiha clan they are from Konoha!" Yelled Tsunade in denial all while the other kages watched the events unfold.

"*Sigh* Maybe this will convince you" Pumping chakra into his eyes the Amekage's eyes turned from dark blue to red with three black tomoe's.

"Sharingan" Muttered Jiraiya as he looked into the familiar red eyes of the Uchiha clan. Stopping the chakra flow making his eyes go back to blue Naruto saw the frown adoring Tsunade's face making him raise an eyebrow "Is something the matter Hokage-dono, do you need more convincing?"

"Yes you may have proved your an Uchiha but I don't believe you when you say you're a Senju or Uzumaki" Said Tsunade stubbornly making Naruto sigh again "You are making this difficult Hokage-dono this meeting wasn't about me convincing you of my heritage but, If it will get this meeting underway I shall prove my ancestry once again" Looking behind Tsunade he sees Kushina standing there "you there you are Kushina Uzumaki are you not?" He asked.

"Yes, what does that matter?" Asked Kushina talking for the first time since the meeting began.

"As an Uzumaki, I assume you can use the adamantine chains correct" Getting a nod he continues "You are also aware that only people of Uzumaki blood can use them correct?" Getting another nod "Well then here is my proof" Raising his arm a golden chain shoots out from his hand "As you can see I am able to use the Uzumaki chains making me an Uzumaki" Recalling the chain Naruto looks into Kushina's eyes and sees surprise, and some happiness.

"You really are an Uzumaki that's great Dattebane!" Yelled Kushina happy to find a member of her clan.

"Yes it is always nice to find fellow Uzumaki, I take it that he is your brother?" Said Naruto pointing to Menma making Kushina blush slightly at the accidental compliment and from Menma to glare "I'm not her brother I'm her son!" Yelled Menma getting a surprised look from Naruto.

"My apologies I was only assuming" Looking to Kushina "I apologise if what I said offended you Kushina-san" He apologised.

"Not at all Naruto-dono thank you for the kind words"

"If you to would stop flirting I would like to see Amekage-dono prove Hokage-dono wrong" Said Onoki still a bit shaken at the sight of the Madara clone but always happy to see the Hokage proven wrong. Hearing what Onoki said Kushina's cheeks had a light dust of pink and Naruto raised an eyebrow "Of course Tsuchikage-dono" Looking towards the Hokage he smiles "Now then Hokage-dono, please remain calm this might shock you and the others quite a bit"

"After what we have seen so far, I doubt it," Said Ay getting a smirk from Naruto "Very well you were warned" Forming a hand sign he says " **Wood release: Wood clone** " and out of the floor a replica of the red head rose from the floor, Naruto took a quick scan of the room and sees all the Kages and Mifune stood shocked along with all of their entourages.

"As you can see I have the wood release bloodline the very same bloodline that Hashirama Senju possessed" Said Naruto, not getting a response he waited for them to get out of their shock something he understood as it's not every day that such a legendary bloodline resurfaced. After waiting another minute the Kages look at Naruto in shock.

"HOW HOW DO YOU HAVE THAT BLOODLINE!?" Demanded Tsunade smashing the desk in front of her, Expecting this kind of response Naruto remained calm "What do you know of the brothers of Hashirama Senju?" He asked this seemed to calm Tsunade down slightly "My Grandfather had two brothers one was Tobimaru Senju the second Hokage and the other was Itama Senju who died during the warning state, what does that have to do with anything!?" Demanded Tsunade.

"Ah that is where you are wrong Itama survived his attack from the Uchiha but hated the pointless fighting so he faked his death and left hoping to find a peaceful life and at some point in his travels he meet a women named Choko Uzumaki and later had a son called Yasuo Senju-Uzumaki my father" Said Naruto finishing the short story.

"If that is true why didn't Itama go to Konoha when it was built?" Asked Yagura curious as to why the Senju wouldn't want to live with his brothers.

"My Grandfather did visit Konoha for a time disguised, of course, and he was happy for his brothers achievement but he saw the villages as only a temporary solution to the problem and he was right as soon after the villages were finished war soon returned" Said Naruto getting nods from the kages since it was true and they couldn't deny it "So my Grandfather helped build his own village one that would give people a better life and that is how Ame came to be" Said Naruto surprising them since the origins of Ame were always scarce at best.

"Hm that explains why he didn't go to Konoha but why didn't you with your heritage you would be treated like a prince?" Asked Mei one of Yagura's bodyguards.

"That is rather simple yet long story, Years after the construction of Ame Itama took a student that you all know very well especially you three Hokage-dono, Jiraiya, and Mifune-dono"

"Hanzo," all three said getting a nod from the red head "Yes Hanzo the salamander was trained my Itama Senju who passed onto Hanzo his wish for peace in this world something Hanzo strove for until he became paranoid and abandoned his goals, Years later Hanzo saw that he was no longer the man he once was he decided to train a successor to one day replace him but that student became too strong too fast something Hanzo didn't want so and tried to kill him but died by his students hand, after that Hanzo's student took control of Ame and here we are" Finished Naruto with a sad smile as he thought of his old teacher and the great man he used to be.

"Hm this is all very Interesting Amekage-dono but we didn't come here for a history lesson, tell us why did request are appearance here?" Yagura asked getting agreement from Ay.

"I agree just tell us why you requested us here!" Demanded Ay hitting the top of the table with his fist.

"Very well Raikage-dono I see you care not for history so I shall skip the rest and get to the main point, My goal is peace that is the reason I called you all here" Said Naruto.

"What you dare call us here for such a stupid thing!" Yelled Ay who unleashed his K.I upon Naruto who didn't even flinch, Naruto's hair shadowed his eyes but his frown was still clearly visible "Stupid reason, stupid reason. STUPID REASON!" Shouted Naruto with his Sharingan activated "IS WANTING PEACE SO WRONG" Naruto unleashed his K.I making everyone start to choke on air none more then Ay who looked ready to pass out.

Suddenly a small vortex of paper appeared and blue haired women wearing the Akatsuki cloak stepped out and ran straight towards Naruto who "Leader-sama please calm down!" Said the women making the K.I stop allowing them to breath "Sorry Konan-chan I didn't mean to but you know I hate it when people mock our dream"

"I understand that Leader-sama but next time control yourself better" Scolded Konan.

"Fine" with a bow Konan left the same way she entered "Sorry about that I let a bit of my K.I out" Apologised Naruto looking at the still recovering shinobi who were looking at him with horror filled eyes.

 _"He calls that a little K.I he brought a kage level ninja to his knees and on the brink of passing out!"_ Though Jiraiya

" ** _Bee don't piss that guy off his chakra is powerful very powerful_** " Hachibi warned his partner, the others Buuji warned their host apart from Shukaku and Matatabi who had their own messages from their hosts.

 **"Stay away from that monster brat if you know what's good for you"** Warned the one tails, making Gaara a bit more nervous since Shukaku never told him to run from an enemy before.

 **"Kitten that man is the perrrrfect mate for you so grab him and bed him before someone else does,"** Said the two tails making Yugito blush up a storm.

 _"Shut up Matatabi!"_ Yugito mentally yelled whilst fighting down her blush. Shaking her head to forget about her tenant Yugito listens to the Amekage.

"As I was saying, the reason I have called you here is to discuss peace between our nations"

"A fools dream boy yes peace would be wonderful but it can't happen" Said Onoki

"Why can't it happen?" Asked Naruto wanting to hear the old man's reason.

"The shinobi system has been around for hundreds of years you can't just change something like that" Said Onoki getting nods from others.

"Yes we can and have, Hashirama Senju changed to shinobi system once by creating the villages, so why can't we again by creating peace?"

"You're too young to understand, people can't let go of grudges so easily" Said Onoki glaring at Menma from across the room making Kushina step in front of her soon protectively.

"Tsuchikage I don't care about your pointless grudges there will be no fighting in my village do you understand?"

"Very well Amekage-dono but I stand by my point people hold grudges and there is nothing we can do to change that" Said Onoki stubbornly. Resisting the urge to sigh again Naruto takes something out from inside his cloak and shows it to the room surprising those that recognise it.

"Tsuchikage-dono do you know what this is?" Said Naruto holding up an old an tattered book.

"An old and dusty book that should have probably been replaced a while ago" Said Onoki and if you listened closely you could hear Kurotsuchi say "hypocrite" under her breath.

"This book tells may truths about the shinobi world but the one that stands out is the cycle of hatred, Pain leads to hatred, hatred leads vengeance and vengeance leads to death this is the cycle that rules the shinobi world but I'm sure you all know and have fallen into this cycle once in your life just like I have" Said Naruto with a sad look in his eyes.

"So you admit that there is no possibility for peace" Said Mifune.

"No there is a solution and that is forgiveness, to forgive those that have wronged us" Said Naruto getting a snort from Ay "Forgiving people isn't easy kid especially after war, not that you would know brat"

"As hard as it may seem to believe I have suffered in my life and have wished for the cause of my pain to die but I learnt to forgive and didn't walk down the path of revenge" Said Naruto making Onoki snort "Brat somethings are easier to forgive than others, so tell us what and why you forgave" Said Onoki.

"Very well Tsuchikage-dono, I mentioned my parents earlier but what I left out was that I wasn't an only child I once had a younger brother named Nagato who was killed by the order of my old sensei Hanzo" Said Naruto getting gasps of surprise from the others "He was barely five years old yet showed so much potential that it scared Hanzo so he had him killed and tried to blame another nation"

"And you forgave him? you must either have a heart of gold or you never cared for your brother" Said Onoki only to go wide-eyed as he realised what he said.

"Watch what you say fence sitter less you want your tongue ripped out" Warned Naruto making Kurotsuchi glare "Is that a threat!?"

"No it is a promise, no one talks ill of my brother not even Hanzo dared to badmouth my brother in front of me, but again we are getting off topic I wish for all of the nations to unit in a peaceful co-existence" Said Naruto

"I fine Idea Amekage-dono one that Konoha would be happy to be apart of and I'm sure that Kazekage-dono agrees, right?" Asked Tsunade.

"Yes, peace is something that should always be tried to achieve" Said Gaara with a small smile.

"I agree with Hokage-dono and Kazekage-dono" Said Yagura with a smile as if it worked would bring a complete end to Kiri's bloody mist period.

"I am glad you three agree and what do the rest of you have to say?" Asked Naruto hoping that they agreed.

"Like hell, Iwa would ally with Konoha" Said Onoki

"Hm I could be persuaded to agree but what does Kumo get out of this agreement?"

"Kumo would get the same as everyone else the ability to grow old and watch your children and their children live a happy life without having to kill and fight needlessly" Said Naruto.

"Hm that's all well and good but that isn't enough I want a treaty signed by Kumo and Ame that can be finalised with a marriage" Demanded Ay.

"Treaties are as flimsy as the paper they're written on, in, fact your own village broke their last treaty to try and gain a bloodline and even when you failed in your plan you refused to take blame and made an innocent man die because of your greed"

"How dare yo-"Ay was stopped by Naruto as he unleashed some K.I again "Shut up Raikage! I see that it was pointless to invite a stubborn old man and a greedy muscle head to a peace talk so this talk is over" Naruto turned to the three that agreed with him "I am sorry about this but if possible, I would like to talk to you three at a later date, if necessary, I will talk to you individually" Naruto then looked to the samurai leader "I hope that you shall think by Idea over Mifune-dono"

"I will young man but I want to ask why are you trying so hard to achieve peace?"

"I too never use to believe in peace believing it to be an unachievable dream, but one day my brother brought a book home and got me to read it for him that book was the same one I showed you earlier 'the tale of the utterly gutsy shinobi' and every since that day his dream was to achieve peace, and since he no longer can I will in his place"

"A fine reason one that I approve of" Said Mifune with a small smile.

"Amekage-dono you never told us what was your brother's name?" Asked Tsunade.

"His name was Nagato Nagato Uzumaki"

 **Well, what do you think?**

 **Also, everyone looks like they do in canon unless I say otherwise.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Bye bye.**


End file.
